The Final Weeks
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: The 12 weeks of summer are coming to a close and Reef, Fin, Johnny, Broseph, Emma, and Lo have to figure out what they'll do without their not-so-dream jobs and each other! Better then summary portrays. Please Read and Review! : Thanks!
1. The Last Week

My first Stoked fic...I got this idea after reading a page on the show. :) Hope y'all enjoy and please review if you can spare the little bit of energy needed to leave one!! 3 Thanks!

*~*~*~*

Plot: The 12 weeks are coming to a close and the close knit of friends must now start to face the fact that they'll be leaving their not-so-dreamy jobs and each other behind.

*~*~*~*

Chapter 1-Last Week

I opened my eyes and sat up and stretched lazily. Emma and Fin's beds were neatly made which meant they were already up and probably at the hotel working. I got up, took a shower, and then got dressed. As I was leaving the room though, my eyes fell on Fin's small calender we had been using to count down days till summer's end. I looked at the calender and screamed. I slipped on my sandals and made a mad dash down the stairs and towards the hotel.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Lance called after me, but I didn't reply. I immediately ran right into the kitchen where I found Reef, Johnny, Broseph, Emma, and Fin who looked at me startled.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Today...is....the first of...August," I panted.

"Huh?" Johnny asked. I caught my breath and then repeated myself.

"It's the first of August," I said.

"So? What's your point?" Fin asked poking at the disgusting mush Bummer called food that was served to the staff.

"The first of August? You don't remember?" I gasped.

"Obviously not princess," Reef said and I glared at him for my cursed nickname.

"A week from today is the final day of our jobs!" I exclaimed and everyone froze.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Summer can't be over already?" Emma asked.

"Well, its the first of August, so yes," I said and everyone fell silent.

"That would explain why I don't have to clean rooms," Fin whispered.

"Or teach people how to surf," Reef added.

"Or serve people in the dining room," Emma finished. Johnny and Broseph were still needed, but other then that none of us needed to even be here.

"Uh oh," Johnny said.

"What?" Reef asked.

"The letters will be coming out then," johnny explained.

"Oh the letters, harsh man," Broseph said.

"What are the letters?" Emma asked.

"At the end of every summer, Bummer and Mr. Ridgemount go over all the employees and discuss who is coming back and who isn't. When they've decided they give you a letter with your paycheck and an explanation of whether your coming back or not," Johnny explained.

"I thought that was just a trick the older employees play on the newbies," Fin said narrowing her eyes.

"I wish it were, but its 100% true," Johnny said. The clock on the wall struck nine and he and Broseph got up and left leaving just Reef, Fin, Emma, and I.

"Why don't we go for a surf? That'll lighten the mood a bit," I suggested with a smile.

"Thanks Lo, but maybe later," Emma said softly getting up and leaving. I noticed Reef and Fin exchanging glances so I made a quick excuse about having to report to my father in a few minutes and left them alone. As I was leaving the kitchen though Ty came up.

"Hey Lo! Dad wants to see you in the penthouse ASAP," Ty said. I sighed and trudged all the way to the elevator and then rode in silence up to the penthouse. I slowly entered and went straight into Daddy's office.

"Hi Daddy," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey there Lauren," Daddy said using my full name. He motioned for me to come closer so I did and he set down his newspaper. "I have to say at first when I gave you a job here at the hotel, I was afraid you wouldn't do any work and get yourself fired, but you didn't and you persevered and I'm very proud of you. This is why I'm allowing you back into the penthouse in one week when all the other new employees leave as well." I squealed with excitement and jumped across the top of the desk and threw my arms around Daddy.

"Thanks you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed. I went back around to the front of the desk and was about to leave when Daddy called me back.

"You won't be receiving a letter from Bummer later on sweetie, okay?" Daddy said and I felt my smile fade drastically.

"Can you tell me who you cut?" I asked softly and Daddy chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll find out later on tonight," Daddy laughed. I faintly smiled and ducked out of his office and went back down to the lobby. I found Emma talking with Ty and Johnny eying them out of the corner of his eyes. I walked over to Johnny and tapped the bell making him jump.

"Guess who just earned back the trust of her father?" I asked excitedly.

"Wow Lo that's great," Johnny said his eyes flickering up briefly before landing back on me again.

"Stop spying on them Johnny," I whispered and quickly started on his work again. "I saw you watching them, you're not all that conspicuous," I whispered.

"I'm not spying, just keeping my eye on them. I'm in charge of the lobby and I can't have them PDAing all over the place," Johnny said. I glanced over my shoulder at Emma and my older brother. They were both smiling and still talking and Emma didn't look like she was making a fool of herself, but they were definitely not PDAing.

"You are SO spying on her," I said with a smile as I walked away. I walked out of the hotel and down to the beach and spotted Fin and Reef catching a few waves. I smiled and turned and walked back to The Office to change into my swimsuit, but just as I was walking up Bummer was coming out. I quickly jumped into the bushes and watched as Bummer pulled out a stack of white envelopes and placed them on one of the couches before walking away back towards the hotel. I hopped out of the bushes and ran over and looked through all the letters. Like Daddy had said, I didn't have one, but there was one for everyone else. Quickly I looked around and then took out five letters each one with writing that read: Johnny, Broseph, Emma, Reef, and Fin on each. I quickly ran up stairs and tucked them under my pillow before changing into my swimsuit and grabbing my sunglasses and towel and heading to the pool. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

*~*~*

Naught Lo! I know this chapter kind of sucked and I wanted to make it longer, but I guess that obviously didn't work. Next one will be longer. Hopefully. :) Please review!!


	2. Where Are Our Letters?

Second chapter! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! :) You made me smile, unless it was an evil review, but oh well.

*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2-Where Are Our Letters

By 3 o'clock we were all kind of nervous. We had agreed to meet at the pool at 3 so that we could all go back to The Office and check out letters together since Johnny said Bummer had left early that morning with our letters. By 3:07 we were all there and were ready to head out except for one person, Lo.

"Why don't you guys wait...we can have like this whole mini bonfire thing down on the beach later on tonight and then you can open your envelopes?" Lo suggested.

"We kind of want to find out now bra, but the bonfire does sound nice," Broseph replied.

"Come on guys, this may be our last chance together, don't we want to go out with a BANG! Maybe we can play a harmless prank on Bummer or my brothers? Or Ripper or someone else? Wouldn't that be better then opening letters?" Lo asked. We all exchanged confused glances, Lo was sounding desperate.

"No offense Lo, but we _really _want to see our letters," I explained.

"But playing a prank on Bummer is something I'm totally up for afterwards," Reef cheered.

"Fine, go," Lo whispered. We all shrugged and turned and started towards the The Office. A look over my shoulder saw that Lo was following us slowly a nervous look on her face.

"I hope I'm not fired," Fin suddenly said.

"I know, I love this place so much," I put in.

"Most of the time, unless you really messed up, you don't get fired," Johnny explained.

"Lo, your dad helped decide, what do you think he'd do?" Reef asked.

"I don't know," Lo muttered.

"What's up with you?" Fin demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Lo asked quickly.

"Do you know something you're not telling us?" Fin questioned.

"Of course not, I just don't like the idea of these stupid letters," Lo remarked.

"Sure, I bet you're just angry cause we're not doing exactly what you want," Fin snapped.

"I AM NOT!" Lo fumed angrily.

"Sure thing princess," Fin called over her shoulder. Lo narrowed her eyes and stopped walking and I stopped too and looked back at her.

"Fine, if you don't want to take my warning, those letters are bad news," Lo warned.

"How would you know?" I asked. I suddenly gasped. "Lo, do you know what our letters say?" I asked. We all froze and looked at Lo.

"No," Lo answered. We all slumped in disappointment, this only made getting my letter all the more important. "But, I may not know what's in those letters, but I do know that nothing good can come of them. I say we enjoy our last few days together without actually worrying about whether we're coming back or not," Lo mumbled.

"Well, sorry if we actually want to know if we have jobs next summer," Fin called over her shoulder as she turned around and continued on towards The Office.

"Sorry Lo, but Fin's right," Reef said turning and jogging to catch up with Fin. Broseph and Johnny shrugged and followed after them. I however stayed with Lo who watched the others disappear from view and then turned to face me.

"Don't you want to find out too?" Lo demanded.

"Of course, but I can see that you don't really want me too," I explained. Lo looked shocked.

"You mean, you won't open your letter?" Lo asked.

"Not if you really don't want me too," I said. Lo suddenly ran forward and ran her arms around me and I laughed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Lo screamed excitedly.

"Your welcome," I giggled as Lo finally released me. "However, may I ask why you don't want me to see my letter?" I asked. Lo sighed and opened her mouth, but she was interrupted as the others ran back up.

"Changed your minds?" Lo asked excitedly.

"No, come on we have to talk to Bummer," Johnny explained.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone stole our letters," Reef reported.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Yeah, now come on," Fin said as they started to run away. I started to follow, but then realized Lo wasn't following us.

"Come on Lo," I said and then turned and ran back up to join the others. When we reached the hotel we almost careened into Bummer himself.

"What do you five want?" Bummer demanded angrily.

"Well, sir, we were wondering where our letters are," Johnny said.

"They are with all the other employees' letters, back at The Office," Bummer said impatiently. "If you five thought that you deserved special treatment, welcome to reality."

"But sir, we were just at The Office, our letters weren't there. We went through the stack three times!" Johnny piped up.

"Are you sure?" Bummer asked. "Cause, I strictly remember putting one envelope for each of you in that stack."

"Then where are our letters?" Fin demanded. Bummer opened his mouth to reply when suddenly someone else spoke up.

"I know where your letters are." We all turned around and gasped at who had spoken up. It was.....

*~*~*

CLIFFHANGER! :) Review please! Thanks!


	3. Letternapper

Third chapter. Just a heads up, this story is probably only going to last another chapter or two, maybe three. Just thought I should warn you...anyway continuing...

*~*~*~*

Chapter 3-Letternapper

"I know where your letters are." We all turned around and gasped at who had spoken. It was....Lo?

"Lauren Ridgemount, wow, never saw that one coming," Bummer said and then he walked off.

"Lo, you've known where are letters are this whole time? And you let us run back here?" Fin fumed angrily.

"You could look at like that," Lo answered softly.

"Well," Reef said.

"Where are our letters?" Johnny asked.

"Like I'm telling you guys," Lo said and turned and started to walk away.

"Hold up there princess," Fin said diving forward and sliding in front of Lo stopping her in her tracks.

"Come on Lo, stop joking around now, just tell us where our letters are," I said, but Lo crossed her arms.

"I'm not telling you guys," Lo said firmly. We all sighed, Lo being stubborn again.

"Fine," Fin said narrowing her eyes angrily. "What does princess want in return for our letters?" Fin asked.

"How about we do what Lo wanted us to do," I spoke up quickly.

"Which was..?" Broseph asked.

"A beach bonfire. How about we wait until eight o'clock, then we'll meet down at the beach. Lo you have to bring our letters though," I explained and slowly Lo nodded in agreement. "Agreed?" I asked turning my attention to the others.

"Sure, whatever," Fin said turning and walking away.

"Letternapper," Reef hissed at Lo as he walked past with Broseph and Johnny following behind him. Lo slumped in sadness and I walked up to her.

"Don't worry Lo, they're just nervous about what's in their letters," I said softly.

"They're furious with me though, well I mean Fin's always mad at me, but everyone else too!" Lo wailed sadly.

"You know, if you told us where our letters are then maybe we could still have fun at the bonfire tonight and everything," I said slyly and Lo sighed.

"I was trying to protect you guys, but I guess I was wrong," Lo said softly. She sighed. "The letters are under my pillow." I smiled and gave Lo a hug before hurrying away towards The Office. When I arrived however I knew that I was too late. The others, more particularly Fin and Reef, had taken to our room and were tearing apart all of Lo's stuff. Still however they had not even made it to the bed, luckily.

"Guys! Stop!" I said, but neither of the four stopped. "This is wrong! She was just keeping our best intentions in mind!" I exclaimed.

"Her best intentions were wrong Emma. She can't just steal our letters thinking its okay," Johnny said.

"Come on guys, its Lo. When has she ever really cared about the jobs at the hotel besides her own? She must really be worried if she purposefully hid our letters," I explained. The others stopped.

"If Lo is worried then don't you think we should be worried too?" Reef asked.

"Come on guys, Johnny even said, if you haven't royally messed up then you're nearly guaranteed to come back!" I said looking to Johnny for some sort of support in this.

"If she told you where our letters are Emma, then just get them for us." I growled angrily at Johnny's words. I stormed over to Lo's bed and reached under her pillow and pulled out the stack of envelopes. I fished out my own letters before letting the others drop onto Lo's bed. I stormed out of the room and down the steps and back towards the hotel. I found Lo sitting by the pool and I joined her. She eyed my letter nervously as I sat down beside her.

"Did the others get theirs?" Lo asked and I nodded silently. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys upset," Lo whispered. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Lo, I understand your motives," I explained and Lo gave me a weak smile and then nodded to my letter.

"Open it," Lo whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked and Lo nodded. I smiled at her and then slowly tore the letter open and pulled out the papers inside. Of course included was my paycheck and after carefully examining it I put it next to me and then opened the letter. "The moment of truth," I said more to myself then Lo, but she was anxiously watching as my eyes skimmed over the paper, reading every word, until finally it ended. Slowly I put the letter down hoping that my surprise and sadness wasn't displayed on my face.

"What is it?" Lo asked nervously. Slowly I turned to look at her.

"Lo...I'm not coming back," I whispered. Lo gasped and I looked back down at my letter in defeat, how could this have happened?


	4. Someone is NOT Returning

OH NO! EMMA!!! Hopefully it'll all end up good in the end...

*~*~*~*

Chapter 4-Someone is NOT Returning

Six o'clock. We had all obeyed the promise we had made to the other. We met down at the beach, but none of us talked. I know I had personally taken my letter with me and I could tell the others had brought their letters as well. We waited, it was still pretty light out, so we decided to wait for the fire. Broseph, Reef, and Fin decided to surf for a little bit, while Lo, Johnny, and I stayed up on the beach.

"Why aren't you surfing?" Johnny asked me. "I thought you loved surfing." I faintly smiled.

"I do, but I'm just not in the mood today, maybe tomorrow though," I said before I remember that I didn't have a tomorrow. I pulled out my letter and looked it over once more, this had to be the 20th time I had read the letter, I had almost basically memorized the letter by now.

_Dear Emma,_

_ It is with our greatest regret that we tell you that, while we have enjoyed your service to the hotel this past summer, Mr. Ridgemount and I have decided that it is within the hotel's best interest that you not return. Your final paycheck is included and we would once more like to thank you for your service. _

_ While your supervisor, Kelly, has given mostly positive reviews of your service as a waitress in the Dining Room, all other reviews have been slightly below acceptable. Mr. Ridgemount and I have decided that the hotel wants the best of the best workers and while you have worked hard and well over the summer, we need someone of better skill. _

_ Once more, we thank you for your service to the hotel this summer and wish you good luck as you leave our small hotel and go off to the rest of your high school years and your life. We thank you for understanding. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mr. Andrew Baumer and Mr. Ridgemount_

I sighed as I put the letter down. Johnny briefly looked over at me, but after that we just stopped caring, really.

*~*~*~*~*

The silence was growing now. Lo and I were sitting close together while the others were splayed out around the fire lazily.

"So," Broseph said breaking the silence. "What did your letters all say?"

"The resort still has a surf instructor!" Reef exclaimed excitedly. He and Broseph high fived.

"Unfortunately, I'm still a maid, but its better then nothing," Fin said earning a high five from Johnny and Broseph and a hug from Reef.

"I'm still Johnny front desk guy," Johnny said with a half smile at Lo who laughed along with the rest of us.

"Hey, even I'm coming back!" Broseph said. Reef and Broseph high fived again and then everyone looked at me.

"What you Emma? Is waitressing in your future?" Fin asked with a smile. I faintly smiled and shook my head.

"Did you get a different job then?" Johnny asked and again I shook my head.

"Then what?" Broseph asked.

"I'm not coming back next summer," I explained.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else, besides Lo screamed. I pulled out my letter and handed it over to Fin who slowly read it aloud. After she was done she threw the paper down.

"That's so stupid! You were better then anyone else when it came to waitressing!" Fin exclaimed.

"Yeah, well Kelly probably gave me all the negative reviews, Bummer probably just lied about that to protect his precious Kelly," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Dang Emma, I'm sorry," Reef said and I shrugged.

"When are you leaving?" Lo asked.

"Tomorrow," I whispered.

"WHAT!" Lo exclaimed.

"All non-returning employees are leaving tomorrow," I explained.

"You'll miss the staff party though!" Reef yelled.

"Probably Bummer's doing," Fin growled. "Maybe we should prank him and not just a harmless prank either." I faintly smiled.

"Fin, its okay, I'm fine with not returning next summer," I explained.

"You are?" Fin asked in shock.

"Well, I mean I'm sad I'm not coming back next summer, but its nothing to sulk over," I explained.

"Yes it is! This is paradise!" Reef said motioning behind him to the ocean and the beautiful sight of it all.

"I know, but its your guys' paradise now, not mine," I whispered. Lo suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly and I smiled and hugged her back. "You guys will be okay without me," I added.

"No we won't! I mean, this has been the best summer of my whole life!" Fin exclaimed. "Without you Emma, its not perfect anymore," She whispered.

"Really? When has this job ever been perfect?" I asked and then we all started to laugh. All the goof ups, mess ups, and terrible times we all experienced were rushing back, making us all smile and reminisce. It was really sweet and that kept going on for what seemed like ever until our fire started to die away and we had no more stories and good times to remember. Afterwards we knew it was time to end the fun and to head back to The Office. We arrived and we said goodnight and then went up to our rooms. I noticed that Fin walked ahead of me while Lo walked behind me and I sighed, they were still mad at each other. And tomorrow I was leaving so things were only going to get worse. The three of us got ready for bed and before too long we were all asleep.


	5. Goodbye EmmaEpilogue

Uh-oh...Emma's not returning. Warning: Possibly last chapter, I'm not sure yet, I might had an epilogue about what next summer might be like or something like that. Or it might be at the end of this chapter...hmmm...again I'm not sure. Enjoy.

Chapter 5-Goodbye Emma

I woke up near six the next morning, Lo and Fin were still fast asleep, so I snuck around the room collecting all of my stuff and putting it into my bag and then I decided to go down to the beach one last time before I had to leave. It seemed I was one of the first ones up, so I had to make a quiet escape down to the beach. When I arrived I just stopped and watched the water gathering up and then rolling over and crashing back down and rising up onto the sand before retreating. Now that I thought about it I was really sad to leave, I had made such great friends and I had even learned to surf! It would be good to see my parents and my brothers have not seeing them for like the whole summer, but I would miss this place a ton. On the bright side though, I had learned to surf, made great friends, and I had experienced a chance of a lifetime. When I looked at my watch it was nearly 6:30, the bus for the airport left at 7:15 sharp and I couldn't miss it. Before I left though I had to report to Bummer's office to give him my uniform and everything.

I made it back to The Office and was sad to find that none of my friends were up yet, so I had to sneak back up to the room and grab my stuff and then leave, but I left a note just in case we missed each other. I had already given Fin and most of the others my phone number, so I didn't leave anything like that. It was a slow walk up to the hotel which I could tell was getting ready for its off season. I was just entering the hotel when Kelly walked out, nearly colliding with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized and she looked at me in confusion and then down at my bag.

"Are you...leaving?" Kelly asked in slight shock.

"Yeah, my letter said I'm not coming back," I said slowly.

"I'm sorry Emma. You may not have been the perfect waitress, but you were one of my best," Kelly said and then she narrowed her eyes. She mumbled something to herself and then she looked down at the uniform in my hands. "Here, you've got to say goodbye to your friends, I'll deliver this to Bummer," Kelly said sweetly and I smiled.

"Thanks Kelly, it was great working with you," I said as I turned around and started to head back. As I was heading back I heard footsteps and I stopped and saw Lo sprinting up the path. "Lo!" I exclaimed. I saw that she was carrying my letter in her hand. Upon seeing me she squealed and threw her arms around me.

"Oh, I thought you had left already," Lo said and I smiled.

"Nope, but the bus does leave at 7:15 sharp," I said and glanced at my watch, 6:49. "I don't suppose any of the others are awake yet?" I asked, but Lo shook her head and I sighed. "Well, I understand if they need sleep. Oh well, we said goodbye last night anyway," I said trying to shrug it off, but I had really wanted to say goodbye to them.

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat before you have leave," Lo offered and we went back into the hotel and went into the kitchen. Lo ordered us some eggs and bacon and orange juice. It was a nice gesture and it was one of the best breakfasts' I had ever had at the hotel. When we were finished it was already 7:09 and I had to run out to the front of the hotel where the bus sat waiting. Bummer was standing there talking to the Kahuna. I reached into my bag and pulled out my plane ticket and sighed and turned to Lo.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I whispered and Lo nodded solemnly and I looked at her and saw she was trying to quickly wipe away her tears. I hugged her tightly and she returned it and I smiled at her once we had broken apart. "Don't worry Lo, we'll keep in contact. Maybe I can even convince my parents to come here next summer so I can visit you guys," I suggested and Lo faintly smiled.

"Goodbye Emma," Lo whispered and I smiled and looked at the time. 7:15. Time to leave, for good. I waved at Lo, but not before looking up at the hotel one last time and checking to see if any of the others were there, but they weren't. I sighed and turned and walked towards the bus.

"Emma," Bummer said and I looked at him. He held out his hand. "The hotel thanks you for your service. Have a good school year." I shook Bummer's hand lightly before getting on the bus.

"You ready to go?" The Kahuna asked as I took one of the first seats on the bus. There was maybe one or two other kids on the bus, but I think they were just riding into town, because I had never seen them working at the hotel.

"Yeah, I guess so," I whispered. I turned to look out the window to see Lo standing there and I could tell she was crying. The window was down so I stood up and waved out the window and she waved back, flashing a weak smile. The Kahuna closed the doors to the bus and started to pull away. Just as he did though, I saw the hotel doors open and the others rush out. I wanted to tell The Kahuna to stop, but I knew if I did then I would never leave. They were too late. However, I did stand back up and wave out the window again. "Goodbye guys! I'll miss you all!" I yelled. I watched sadly as the bus turned around and then started to pull away from the hotel, the others getting smaller and smaller until finally they were gone. I closed my eyes and heaved a great sigh before I leaned my head against the window and started to cry.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm going to do the epilogue on this chapter. It's only like a few sentences about what happened next summer.

*~*~*~*~*

Epilogue

Emma actually ended up returning the next summer after Kelly fought for her to return. She went to Mr. Ridgemount who would've refused, but Lo also helped in coming up with the decision to bring Emma back. Her reunion with the others was a very happy one. All six ended up coming back for the next couple of summers and all are still friends.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: See? Happy ending! Lol, sorry its so short, but oh well. Well, another story is finished! Only three left to finish! :) Review please!


End file.
